Usuario discusión:Rocio Ramos
Material informativo para la investigación del Proyecto 13 de Febrero de 2007 =Hola compañeros Optimistas, acá les publico un articulo sobre la Web 2.0 en la educación en línea, que me parece sirve de apoyo para iniciar el Procedo de Investigación.= =Lo Primero es Identificar el problema a resolver. Debemos entonces estudiar la manera de hacer resaltar la importancia que tiene la Web 2.0 en la pedagógia y como se puede implementar, haciendo uso de sus herramientas en la educación. En nuestro caso estas herramientas están dirigidas al manejo del Blog, Slideshare, cmaptool,, webquest, ente otros.= Ahora bien, la importancia de este problema para nuestra vida, la institución, la sociedad y el mundo entero. Tal como lo propone la Fase INVESTIGAR del Ciclo de Diseño, es muy facil, la podemos deducir de acuerdo a nuestro entorno y nuestra propia experiencia: P'ara nuestra vida:' Nos simplifica el trabajo haciendolo mucho más fácil. Una vez que nosotros como docentes manejamos las herramientas tecnológicas que nos brinda la Web 2.0, estamos en la capacidad de crear y desarrollar contenido apoyado en estas herramientas, preparar clases y actividades de índole pedagógica que resulten atractivas para el estudiante, y al mismo tiempo haciendo que el conocimiento llegue hasta ellos. Permitiendonos al mismo tiempo desarrollar nuevas estrategìas para su uso a plicabilidad'.' Para la Institución: 'Si lo '''e'nfocamos en la Institución sobre la cual estamos trabajando, el Instituto Universitario Tecnológico Dr. Federico Rivero Palacio. Resulta por demás importante que todo el personal docente conozca el uso que se le pueden dar a las herramientas de la Web 2.0 y la aplicabilidad dependiendo de la materia o unidad curricular, cada docente utilizará aquellas herramientas que considere pertinentes de acuerdo a sus necesidadesy al uso pedagógico que le pueda dé. El fin último es que la implementación de estas herramientas le permita a la Institución obtener resultados positivos en la educación. '''Para la Sociedad: Es una realidad que la rueda de la tecnología avanza y nosotros como entes parte de esta sociedad no nos podemos quedar atrás, debemos avanzar y tratar de ir a la par con este mundo tecnológico que nos rodea y codearnos o empaparnos de suis usos y aplicaciones. Para poder entonces dar aportes como profesionales en sus mejoras ó mejor aún en el desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías. Para el Mundo: Somos un mundo globalizado, los aprendizajes se hacen presente a través de la sociedad del conocimiento y la información, y en todo esto nuestro bastón o apoyo fundamental son las herramientas tecnológicas que nos brinda la Web. =Tendencias de Web 2.0 aplicadas a la educación en línea= Resumen: Este texto pretende servir de introducción a la Web 2.0 y analizar sus ventajas para la educación a distancia, impulsando experiencias no sólo más interactivas, sino también más enriquecedoras para alumnos y profesores. Introducción Al hablar de Web 2.0, mucha gente lo hace con una idea tendente a una recuperación de Internet, a una red realmente hecha por y para la gente, sin embargo, la Internet nunca había sido planeada por y para la gente. Desde sus inicios había sido pensada como un campo de trabajo y acción para aquellos con conocimientos de informática y poca conciencia sobre sus usuarios. Actualmente se intenta reivindicar ese rumbo y modificar los contenidos de Internet de tal forma que el usuario medio, quien no tiene grandes conocimientos de informática, logre tener una experiencia plena al navegar por la Red. En este artículo se retoman dichas tendencias de orden social, así como su aplicación en el campo de la educación en línea, donde no están siendo del todo aprovechadas. Las corrientes de orden social a las cuales se refiere este artículo incluyen corrientes que no son necesariamente creadas desde un punto de visto tecnológico, sino sociocultural en general, como son la democracia en Internet, la distribución de información y conocimiento por canales informales, así como el permiso de modificar y adaptar los productos que existen en el mercado a las necesidades particulares de cada individuo. Este texto pretende ser una introducción a dichas corrientes y cómo pueden afectar, de manera positiva, a la educación a distancia, proporcionando no sólo experiencias más interactivas, sino también más enriquecedoras para alumnos y profesores. La Web 2.0 es un concepto que nos muestra la capacidad de interacción superior que se está desarrollando entre los usuarios de Internet, y cómo esta forma de relacionarse es llevada a planos más allá de la tecnología, aterrizándolos en campos socioculturales. ¿Qué es Web 2.0? Originalmente propuesto por O'Reilly Media en colaboración con MediaLive Internacional, el término Web 2.0 se comenzó a utilizar para designar una nueva tendencia sobre la forma de utilizar y concebir la Web. Existen muchas definiciones de Web 2.0, o mejor dicho, muchas formas de concebirla, pues cada persona involucrada observa una cara distinta de esta figura nueva conocida como es la Web 2.0. Aníbal de la Torre (2006) nos dice: Web 2.0 es una forma de entender Internet que, con la ayuda de nuevas herramientas y tecnologías de corte informático, promueve que la organización y el flujo de información dependan del comportamiento de las personas que acceden a ella, permitiéndose no sólo un acceso mucho más fácil y centralizado a los contenidos, sino su propia participación tanto en la clasificación de los mismos como en su propia construcción, mediante herramientas cada vez más fáciles e intuitivas de usar.Por su parte, Eduardo Arcos (2005) menciona que "el Web 2.0 es acerca de la gente y crear a partir de ellos … es aprovechar el Web como tal, darle herramientas útiles a las personas…", y así mismo, nos da una lista de lo que no es el Web 2.0: El Web 2.0 no es AJAX. El Web 2.0 no es Ruby on Rails. El Web 2.0 no es ese nuevo servicio. El Web 2.0 no es todo el buzz y todo el hype que lees en los blogs. El Web 2.0 no es Flickr. El Web 2.0 no es Basecamp. El Web 2.0 no es Mint. El Web 2.0 no es esa aplicación en que "no hicieron nada mal". El Web 2.0 no es Inman, Fried, Singer, Costello o Heinemeier Hansson. El Web 2.0 no es tipografías de más de 16 px El Web 2.0 no es la Arial Rounded.Por otro lado, Dion Hinchcliffe (2006) menciona como una característica importante de Web 2.0 "la inversión del control de información, procesos y software hacia los usuarios de la Web". Autores como Paul Graham (2005), Tim O’Reilly (2005), Jeffrey Zeldman (2006), Dion Hinchcliffe (2006) y la propia definición de Web 2.0 en Wikipedia, mencionan como uno de los factores importantes de la Web 2.0 es la utilización del Web como plataforma. Probablemente esta sea una de las características menos concisas de lo que representa la Web 2.0, pues no se ha podido definir cómo y dónde comienza esta característica. La Web 2.0 es un concepto, una idea. Por lo mismo, cambia de persona a persona, varía en cada conversación que se tiene sobre ella, se le agregan o modifican aspectos dependiendo de las necesidades y visiones de quienes la definen. A continuación abordaremos las características más relevantes de la web 2.0. La Web como una plataforma La Web 1.0 (el término que se utiliza para denominar el antes de Web 2.0) se trataba de un grupo de páginas casi estáticas donde la gente podía observar contenidos predeterminados. Con la aparición de sistemas basados en Web (correos electrónicos, compras en línea, foros de discusión, entre otros), la Web se convirtió en un espacio no sólo para obtener datos, sino para enviarlos, modificarlos y hacer transacciones económicas con ellos. La Web se convirtió en una plataforma donde la gente intercambiaba ideas, mensajes o productos de acuerdo a sus necesidades, aunque los desarrolladores seguían viéndola como un grupo de páginas. Con los avances tecnológicos se ha permitido la creación de aplicaciones sobre Internet, o RIA (Rich Internet Applications) que no solo permiten la interacción lineal entre cliente y el servidor. Antes el usuario veía una página, seleccionaba productos o escribía textos, modificaba órdenes o parámetros y tenía que pulsar sobre algún botón para procesar dichas transacciones. Con las nuevas tecnologías el usuario puede hacer transacciones sin cambiar de página, teniendo todos los procesos en un segundo plano y, en muchos casos, eliminando el uso de botones, pues la acción realizada por el usuario es inmediata y automática. Técnicas como el arrastrado (drag & drop) que antes eran exclusivas para aplicaciones de escritorio, ahora son posibles en la Web, gracias a los avances tecnológicos. Protocolos como Ajax, RSS y el lenguaje XHTML están cambiando la forma en que la Internet interactúa con las personas, pues no sólo se ven afectados los tiempos y la capacidad de interacción, sino también la forma de hacerlo. Democracia Probablemente el trasfondo en los cambios de Web 2.0 sea más social que tecnológico, pues si bien es cierto que los cambios son posibles gracias a los avances tecnológicos, estos cambios son el reflejo de una necesidad social que se ha ido conformando a la par de la tecnología, teniendo como una de las primeras muestras la tendencia de los programas de código abierto, que proponía una apertura no sólo en cuanto acceso, sino también en cuanto a colaboración en el desarrollo de programas. Tim O’Reilly (2005) lo define como la recolección de inteligencia colectiva, es decir, el compartir información y conocimiento. El principal caso mencionado por muchos autores, es la enciclopedia libre Wikipedia (wikipedia.org), la cual se basa no en una base de datos provista por una compañía o persona, sino en los conocimientos colectivos de las personas que ahí escriben sin restricciones. Los usuarios pueden agregar, modificar o eliminar contenido a voluntad, dependiendo de lo que ellos encuentren incorrecto u ofensivo. Por su parte, Wikipedia tiene el compromiso de mantener las entradas de los usuarios y analizarlas para evitar casos de plagio o mal uso de la página. Recientemente un usuario subió un video al espacio de Google Italia, el cual presentaba un grupo de adolescentes agrediendo a un joven discapacitado. Por su parte, Italia está adscrita a una ley que deja fuera de responsabilidad a los proveedores de Internet por su contenido, pues este es muchas veces agregado por usuarios. Sin embargo, las autoridades italianas buscan adjudicar alguna responsabilidad a ejecutivos de la compañía de Internet. Este caso es una muestra de todos los huecos sociales y legales que habrá que tapar antes de contar verdaderamente con una Web 2.0. Este compromiso, tanto de la compañía como de los usuarios, es una de las características que guía al Web 2.0, pues en esta nueva visión de lo que es la Web se busca que la Internet ya no sea un lugar donde una persona crea y publica su contenido para que los demás lo lean, sino también para que las personas compartan esos contenidos, los modifiquen y los mejoren. Otro ejemplo es Yahoo! Answers (http://answers.yahoo.com/), pues sirve como un espacio donde la gente hace preguntas no a un gurú que teóricamente lo debe saber todo, sino que la gente se pregunta entre sí y las respuestas que obtiene vienen no de un equipo de expertos, sino de otras personas. Cabe mencionar aquí que los detractores de Web 2.0 hablan acerca de la falta de calidad en la información provista por los usuarios, así como la falta de responsabilidad de una empresa para controlar y respaldar todo lo que se publique. En este aspecto, Internet siempre ha tenido ese problema, pues desde sus inicios muchas escuelas no aceptaban recursos obtenidos en Internet como una referencia bibliográfica válida, bajo la razón de no tener un respaldo de un autor o empresa editorial para su validez. Después se crearon sitios de recursos académicos para dar una validación a la información publicada en Internet. La nueva tendencia de Web 2.0 es darle el valor adecuado a la información publicada por la gente, saber distinguir entre una opinión o idea y un hecho. Ya no es solamente responsabilidad de la empresa que publica, sino también del usuario, promover una mejor cultura de Internet, sus alcances, capacidades y limitaciones como herramienta para recolectar esa inteligencia colectiva de la que habla O’Reilly. Más allá de la compatibilidad: la compartibilidad Frases como "Esta página está adaptada para Internet Explorer XP en 1024 x 768", cada día se convierten en frases más obsoletas, que se intentan hacer desparecer de Internet, pues la compatibilidad y la posibilidad de hacer aplicaciones capaces de funcionar en múltiples plataformas es una de las ventajas más aprovechables de Internet. Este punto va de acuerdo a esa característica de ver la Internet como una plataforma, pues podríamos decir que Internet es una plataforma universal, a la que pueden acceder todas las computadoras, siempre y cuando tengan la infraestructura necesaria. Uno de los objetivos principales que se plantea Web 2.0 es ir más allá de los estándares técnicos y buscar una verdadera capacidad de compartir datos y conocimientos a través de Web, como es el caso de los programas de código abierto o los sitios basados en wiki, donde la idea es que cualquier usuario pueda agregar o modificar información, así como complementar lo que hacen los otros. Uno de estos ejemplos, con clara aplicación a la educación a distancia, es el procesador de textos de Google llamado Writely (writely.com). También existe otra aplicación llamada Twiki (twiki.org), aunque la diferencia entre ambas es que con Writely no es necesario descargar ningún archivo externo en el disco duro de la computadora, lo que la convierte en una verdadera aplicación basada en Web, que cumple con la premisa de tener al Web como su plataforma sin involucrar elementos del disco duro. Writely es una aplicación que permite redactar y modificar en Internet, como si se tratara de un procesador de textos en disco duro. La idea tras Writely es que las personas pudieran tener acceso al archivo todo el tiempo sin necesidad de enviarse copias, de mantener una última copia y tener el riesgo de terminar con más de una versión del documento. Así mismo, el hecho de mantener los archivos en línea permite que la interacción entre los participantes sea total, pues cualquiera de ellos puede agregar, modificar y mejorar el texto que ahí se presente. Al limitarlo a un cierto número de usuarios se puede asegurar la privacidad en el contenido. Es esta capacidad de compartir los archivos, y no sólo de pasarlos de una plataforma a otra, lo que se busca con Web 2.0. Una verdadera visión colectiva y un ímpetu por la colaboración es lo que la Web 2.0 propone, pues Internet es una plataforma ideal para ello. El no tener limitaciones geográficas, sino ser accesible desde cualquier parte; el no tener la necesidad de instalar y mantener un programa en nuestra computadora y; la capacidad de trabajar colectivamente de manera asincrónica, son algunos de los elementos que Web 2.0 propone para compartir información y conocimiento, buscando siempre aumentar la base de inteligencia general. Personalización y modificación A falta de otra palabra en español, estas dos palabras son las que mejor pueden traducir los términos hackability y remixability, que menciona O’Reilly (2005). Hace ya varios años, comenzó la tendencia hacia la personalización de programas y páginas web. Opciones como cambiar los colores, las fuentes, el sonido o música de fondo, y otras tantas preferencias que permitían a las personas adaptar las aplicaciones a sus gustos o necesidades. Pero más allá de esta tendencia, la modificación es una característica que es cada vez más necesaria, pues los cambios por parte de los usuarios ya no son vistos como algo necesariamente ilegal, malo o inadecuado, sino como un esfuerzo que mejora el producto, que lo acerca más a los consumidores y adapta a sus necesidades. Es esta capacidad de modificar lo que nos lleva a una de las premisas básicas de Web 2.0, como es la colaboración y recolección de inteligencia colectiva. En el aspecto técnico, se habla de programaciones ligeras, simples y compatibles, donde se pueda sindicar la información, no coordinar de una manera obligatoria dirigiendo los avances, sino dejando una producción libre. En Web 1.0 se generaban plataformas completas tanto dentro como fuera de Internet, donde todo lo necesario para que esa plataforma funcionara estaba dentro de la misma, aunque el problema recaía en saber qué era eso necesario. Poco a poco, las empresas creadoras de estas aplicaciones se daban cuenta de la variedad de usuarios que tenían sus aplicaciones, y no siempre era el público al cual estaba dirigido. Para Web 2.0 ya no se busca generar un sistema fijo que solamente el creador pueda modificar, sino que la idea es generar pequeños sistemas en Web que permitan la interacción entre sí mismos, la modificación y personalización de sus contenidos, así como la agregación de funciones por medio de subsistemas. Espacios personalizados como My Yahoo! (http://my.yahoo.com/) permiten al usuario, por medio de RSS (técnica para sindicar contenidos) y el lenguaje XML, seleccionar el contenido que ellos deseen que aparezca en esa página. Así mismo, otros sistemas como la página personalizada de Google, la página de MSN o la propia página principal de Yahoo!, comienzan a ofrecer más opciones al usuario sobre qué y cómo quieren ver dentro de las mismas. Recolección de inteligencia colectiva Sin duda la característica de Web 2.0 más relevante para la educación en línea es ésta, pues la educación en línea, al igual que Web 2.0, se basa en la colaboración a distancia de diferentes personas. Retomando parte de la cita de Eduardo Arcos (2005), podemos decir que "el Web 2.0 es acerca de la gente y crear a partir de ellos", y es esa creación a partir de los usuarios mencionada por Arcos en su blog la que se busca fomentar en Web 2.0, pues se considera que cada usuario tiene un poco de esa inteligencia colectiva que podemos aprovechar. Web 2.0, por tanto, trata de unificar esfuerzos y conocimientos recolectados de todas partes del mundo. En su encuesta de noviembre, Netcraft (2006), una compañía de servicios de Internet, nos indica que existen más de 100 millones de sitios Web en la actualidad. No todos están en servicio ni tienen la actualización más reciente, sin embargo, esta cifra nos muestra la penetración que tiene Internet no solamente como medio, sino como herramienta de experimentación para crear contenidos y compartir ideas. Internet ha pasado de ser un medio de comunicación bajo el modelo emisor-canal-receptor, y emula más al modelo circular de la conversación interpersonal, donde la retroalimentación es constante. Tim O’Reilly (2005) hace una comparación entre Web y un cometa, donde existe una cabeza que guía a una larga cola formada de pequeños fragmentos. Esa cola de pequeños sitios Web es la que logra dar la fuerza de 100 millones de sitios que menciona Netcraft en su encuesta, y que generalmente es ignorada. Web 2.0 presupone una participación recíproca entre los grandes sitios Web y todos aquellos pequeños desarrolladores, diseñadores y creadores de contenido que forman esa fuerza colectiva detrás del fenómeno de Internet. Modelos de negocio adaptados Cuando se habló del conocimiento generado por usuarios, uno de sus principales detractores, Barry Diller, refiriéndose a los sitios de videos hechos por las personas y no las compañías, decía que (Singel; 2006): No hay tanto talento en el mundo. Hay pocas personas en muy pocos armarios dentro de sólo algunos cuartos que son realmente talentosos y pueden salir. ... La gente con talento y experiencia haciendo productos de entretenimiento no va a ser desplazada por 1,800 personas mostrando los videos que creen que tendrán algún éxito.A este respecto hay que decir que la Web 2.0 no se trata de competir con esas grandes empresas, con esa cabeza del cometa, sino que tiene como misión el alinear a los grandes sitios de Internet, las grandes casas editoriales que publican y administran información en línea, con los pequeños fragmentos (o grupos) de colaboradores independientes que existen en el mundo, para todos apuntar hacia una mejor comprensión y utilización de la Web. Uno de los casos más exitosos de este modelo de negocios es Google, del cual aquí se ha hablado poco, pero que es una verdadera empresa orientada a modelos Web 2.0 de negocios, en cuanto a la creación, modificación y distribución de sus contenidos. Google ha sabido no sólo mantenerse como una empresa competitiva sino creciente. Su compra de Youtube (youtube.com) (y los 1,650 millones de dólares que pagó por ello), el sitio para distribuir videos, demuestra cómo una tecnología creada, modificada y actualizada por usuarios es rentable y de un valor comercial importante. En el caso de la educación, lo que muchas veces preocupa a las instituciones educativas es la libertad propuesta por Web 2.0 para la circulación libre de datos, pues en estas instituciones la información y experiencia de sus educadores es su principal producto. Una empresa que tiene también esta característica es Wikipedia, donde su base de datos, es decir su información, es su principal producto. El hecho de hacerse gratuita y ser construída en base a usuarios no la hace menos rentable, teniendo no solamente editores voluntarios, sino también un personal base. Folcsonomía Definida en Wikipedia como "categorización colaborativa por medio de etiquetas simples", la folcsonomía (del inglés folksonomy) concede un poder total a los usuarios para nombrar y categorizar los contenidos de Internet. En la Web 1.0 al buscar una imagen, video o página Web, era el propio proveedor de servicio quien decidía en qué categoría debería estar dicho contenido, y en base a eso le asignaba una etiqueta con la que podría ser encontrado. En la Web 2.0, al momento de poner disponible una imagen en la red, es el propio usuario quien decide cuál es la categoría de su contenido y por lo tanto, bajo qué etiqueta debe ser nombrado. Esto se puede ejemplificar con lo siguiente: Si un científico toma una fotografía de una hoja de té, puede nombrarla como té, Thea Sinensis, planta, etc. Si, por su parte, un cocinero toma una fotografía parecida, puede nombrarla como té, hierbabuena, Té comprado en (nombre de la tienda), etc. Este caso plantea la dificultad de repetir contenidos (la misma foto) con diferentes categorías, lo cual puede llevar a usuarios poco experimentados a confusiones. En la Web 2.0, la ventaja de la creación colaborativa está en que si el científico pone esa fotografía en un sitio abierto como Flickr (flickr.com), el cocinero puede entrar y agregar a las etiquetas del científico las suyas propias, obteniendo así un solo contenido (una sola fotografía) con muchas categorías, lo cual ayudará a que sin importar quién busque la imagen, siempre podrá llegar a ella. Esa esencia de la creación colectiva es lo que se promueve en Web 2.0, donde los diversos contenidos que se presenten en Web serían más fáciles de encontrar gracias a su categorización social, distribuida y democrática. Social bookmarking De acuerdo a su entrada en la Wikipedia: La Arquitectura de Información es la disciplina encargada de la fundamentación, planificación, estudio y análisis de la selección, organización, disposición y presentación de los datos contenidos en los sistemas de información interactivos.Esta planificación y organización de información era tradicionalmente controlada por las compañías encargadas de publicar los contenidos en Internet, por lo que las categorías correspondían a sus propios mapas mentales, o aquellos inferidos de sus potenciales usuarios por los arquitectos de información. Como parte de la colaboración que propone Web 2.0, la arquitectura de la información es una de las principales áreas afectadas en este rubro, pues ahora la gente puede hacer sus propios directorios de páginas Web que pueden ser compartidos en línea, como lo demuestra el sitio del.icio.us (http://del.icio.us/), el cual propone una organización de información basada en la folcsonomía y lo que en inglés se conoce como social bookmarking. Este término se refiere al hecho de guardar una página o sitio Web como favorito dentro de nuestras computadoras, lo cual es algo muy común hoy en día para no tener la necesidad de aprender cada sitio Web que visitamos y que nos gusta. El hacerlo socialmente, se refiere a hacerlo público, capaz de ser compartido y utilizado por otros. Por medio de del.icio.us, podemos guardar como favorito cualquier sitio visitado, y esta marcación (con estatus de favorito) se hará en línea, lo que implica que cualquier persona puede acceder a esta lista de favoritos para revisarlos y conocerlos. De igual manera, no solamente se agregan los sitios a una lista de favoritos, sino que además se les pueden agregar tags o etiquetas, que permiten ser catalogados por temas. Así, por ejemplo, un sitio sobre pintura renacentista puede ser catalogado con las etiquetas arte, pintura, renacimiento, o los nombres de los pintores más importantes mencionados en el sitio. Cuando otra persona entre a nuestra lista de favoritos no se verá en la necesidad de navegarlos uno por uno para saber de qué tratan, sino que buscará por el nombre de las etiquetas el tema del cual prefiera saber más, como haría en un buscador tradicional. De esta forma, los usuarios ya no están atenidos a la organización de la información provista por una empresa en Internet, sino aquella provista por los propios usuarios. Gracias a la centralización de esta información en el sitio del.icio.us, se puede ver cuántas personas han marcado una misma página, y a la vez, acceder a todas las páginas marcadas por esos usuarios (aún cuando no sean de la misma categoría), teniendo como resultado la ampliación de horizontes en búsquedas en Internet. Por ejemplo, un médico mexicano marca una página española de oftalmología, y al hacerlo, le muestra cuáles usuarios tienen la misma página marcada. Al ver al usuario X, entra a su lista de favoritos y descubre que es un médico peruano que ha marcado una página argentina sobre oftalmología. Así el médico mexicano podrá conocer esta página que tal vez no hubiera encontrado de otro modo. ¿Es esta folcsonomía realmente algo indispensable? Sobre todo en el mercado angloparlante, donde los sitios Web existentes por cada tema son innumerables, se suele decir que buscadores como Google, Yahoo, Altavista u otros grandes motores de búsqueda son capaces de encontrar lo que sea. Pero en mercados de otros idiomas (hasta hace poco sin mucha consideración por esas grandes compañías de Internet), la red social de personas interesadas en un mismo tema es invaluable, pues resulta difícil competir con la preferencia que los motores de búsqueda dan a sitios en inglés. Un ejemplo de esto, sucede al buscar "arte" en Google.com. De los primeros diez resultados que arroja la búsqueda, ocho son en inglés, y dos en francés (búsqueda realizada el 21 de noviembre de 2006). Estos resultados denotan que a pesar de los esfuerzos de estas compañías por detectar el idioma en que se hace la búsqueda, la ventaja se le da a los sitios en inglés. Por su parte, al hacer la misma búsqueda en del.icio.us, el resultado fue mucho más variado, con sitios en español, portugués, francés e inglés. Al utilizar la folcsonomía compartida, las personas que buscan sitios en su propio idioma podrán ponerse en contacto indirecto con personas de gustos o intereses parecidos, lo cual les dará la posibilidad de encontrar sitios en sus propios idiomas. Web 2.0 aplicado a la educación a distancia La Educación Virtual enmarca la utilización de las nuevas tecnologías, hacia el desarrollo de metodologías alternativas para el aprendizaje de alumnos de poblaciones especiales que están limitadas por su ubicación geográfica, la calidad de docencia y el tiempo disponible.Esta definición de educación virtual que nos da Alvarez Roger, citado por Eliseo Tintaya (2002), nos habla no solamente de un cambio técnico o tecnológico, sino también metodológico, que es el resultado y a la vez el impulso de la corriente pedagógica que promueve la educación virtual. Una tendencia socializadora, tomando no solo en cuenta lo que el alumno aprende en el aula, sino también fuera de ésta, o en palabras de Fernando Santamaría González (2005): Hoy en día, el aprendizaje se considera como una actividad social. Un estudiante no aprende sólo del profesor y/o del libro de texto ni sólo en el aula: aprende también a partir de muchos otros agentes: los medios de comunicación, sus compañeros, la sociedad en general etc.Por su parte, Ramón Benítez (2000) afirma: …sabemos bien que un proyecto educativo debe articularse con las preconcepciones del sujeto, preconcepciones que construye el sujeto pero no sólo ni principalmente en la escuela, sino en mayor medida en los contextos familiares y cotidianos, que son los contextos sociales y culturales…A pesar de la existencia de estas ideas durante ya algunos años, todavía hace falta un verdadero cambio de actitudes en la educación, pues como menciona el propio Santamaría González (2005), "desde la explosión de Internet, la información está al alcance de todos. El profesor ha dejado de ser el orador sagrado, dispensador único de la ciencia. En consecuencia, su rol ha de ser definido". Lamentablemente esta redefinición no llega y el profesor sigue siendo ese orador sagrado eterno que ocasionalmente señala con su mano divina a algún estudiante y le dice: "Participa, yo te lo permito", lo que a su vez considera como "un aprendizaje colaborativo". Es ahí donde reside la principal área de oportunidad de las nuevas tecnologías aplicadas a la educación, así como el aprovechamiento de las recientes tendencias socializadoras que trae consigo el proyecto de Web 2.0, ya que como lo menciona Benítez (2000): … las posibilidades técnicas de las nuevas herramientas no garantizan por sí mismas la activación de su potencial pedagógico y comunicacional, sin el juicio crítico en la toma de decisiones, en el diseño de proyectos y en el desarrollo de programas bien se puede suceder que la innovación tecnológica sólo sea un costoso y llamativo ropaje para viejas prácticas.Parte importante de esto se debe a la falta de confianza que muchos profesores demuestran todavía hacia un modelo más abierto de educación, donde los alumnos establecieran y construyeran aspectos cruciales del contenido de un curso. Es un proceso lento que deberá formarse poco a poco, teniendo como base la comunicación entre educadores y la búsqueda de retroalimentación significativa por parte de los alumnos. Este proceso de dispersión de la información de boca en boca es probablemente la forma más importante de transmitir el conocimiento sobre la aplicación, ventajas y desventajas de las nuevas tecnologías aplicadas a la educación. Con respecto a esto, Whitsed (2006) dice: El éxito de una pieza de, digamos, software para hacer tareas, puede tanto estimular su uso en otro curso y dar confianza su efectividad en términos pedagógicos y popularidad entre los estudiantes, al mismo tiempo que ser técnicamente sostenible y capaz de ser implementado y administrado.Y después agrega: La retroalimentación por parte de todos aquellos involucrados en el proceso, incluído el estudiante, enriquece el valor de la prueba y permite cualquier futuro uso para construir en base a fortalezas y notar las debilidades percibidas.Siendo otro de los protocolos de Web 2.0, la creación y recolección de una inteligencia colectiva nos ayudará a dispersar más rápidamente la información sobre los diferentes métodos de educación en línea, así como las pruebas y sus resultados que se realicen en todo el mundo, o en palabras de Eliseo Tintaya (2002): La comunicación educativa refuerza las enormes potencialidades comunicativas que ofrecen los entornos virtuales en cuanto a la socialización. Lo paradójico es (que) su acentralidad favorece la desjerarquización de las relaciones humanas. Su ubicuidad fomenta la distribución, intercambio y circulación de información, ideas y conocimientos. Su plasticidad permite la aprehensión sensible de modelos conceptuales aparejando un enorme salto (en) el modo de abordar los objetos de conocimiento.Es esta creación social de conocimiento e inteligencia lo que se puede promover en la educación a distancia, utilizando herramientas como los edublogs, donde los estudiantes discuten y analizan temas de la clase. Existen también plataformas de educación a distancia como Blackboard (blackboard.com) o Moodle (moodle.org) con capacidad para crear foros de discusión donde los alumnos se plantean y debaten temas de clase, aunque la diferencia entre éstas y los edublogs recaen en la apertura de los sistemas. Mientras Blackboard y Moodle están creadas para organizar grupos cerrados, limitados por accesos con contraseña, los edublogs están abiertos a todo el mundo, donde se puede limitar la colaboración de temas a un grupo de usuarios, pero también se pueden poner limitaciones parciales, donde las colaboraciones principales sean limitadas y los comentarios sean abiertos. Una de las principales ventajas de esta apertura consiste en la capacidad de crear sociedades virtuales sin necesidad de tener un personal dedicado al control de accesos, sino simplemente al monitoreo de contenidos, para evitar la publicación de contenidos inadecuados o falsos en sitios educativos. Esta calidad de la publicación es una de las principales preocupaciones de los sitios que se resisten al modelo de Web 2.0, argumentando que la calidad de su contenido es una parte importante de su producto. En este aspecto, varios autores concuerdan con la existencia de un proceso de selección natural en el Web que permite a los sitios de buena calidad sobresalir y permanecer, mientras que los contenidos falsos o con poca calidad son los más propensos a desaparecer. Así tenemos el caso de las entradas de Wikipedia donde las entradas sin sentido o con poca calidad son eliminadas por los propios usuarios, o en caso de nunca ser buscadas, por los propios editores de la enciclopedia. Para probar este caso, se creó una falsa entrada bajo el nombre de Juan Maldad, hace un par de días, y ahora ya no existe. Fue creado en la versión en español de Wikipedia, pero fue eliminada por los propios editores. Aquí cabe aclarar que, como dice Benítez (2000): Los medios informáticos, al igual que todo tipo de medios son simplemente eso: medios, herramientas. No aseguran por sí mismos aquellas tantas veces proclamado: la emancipación y el bienestar humanos.Por lo tanto, siempre debe haber un compromiso por parte de los creadores, modificadores y organizadores de contenido para buscar la calidad de los mismos, no olvidando la naturaleza del medio virtual que es Internet, con una accesibilidad casi ilimitada y a disposición del público todo el tiempo. Fernando Santamaría (2005) afirma que "la finalidad del proceso educativo es proporcionar a las generaciones jóvenes los conocimientos requeridos para desenvolverse en la sociedad", sin embargo su definición excluye a las generaciones adultas, que en ocasiones son público y cliente de los sistemas educativos. Independientemente de la edad, las personas buscan en la educación no conocimientos inútiles o descontextualizados, sino ideas relevantes para la vida diaria. Es en este sentido que muchas veces los grandes proveedores de conocimiento (antes las enciclopedias, diccionarios o expertos) no incluyen información verdaderamente relevante, y es ahí donde la recolección de conocimientos colectivos entra en juego. Como afirma Benítez (2000): Es indispensable que la innovación tecnológica se acompañe de innovación pedagógica para lo cual es necesario incorporar los cambios estrictamente técnicos en el marco de proyectos diseñados y fundamentados desde el campo de conocimientos de la educación y con el concurso de los actores de los procesos, especialmente los cuerpos docentes.Al contrario de lo que se acostumbra en muchas instituciones educativas, es imperativo no dejar la educación a distancia en manos de los equipos de trabajo técnicos, sino hacer una verdadera sinergia multidisciplinaria entre expertos técnicos y pedagógicos para llegar a generar objetos de aprendizaje multimediáticos capaces de promover el autoaprendizaje, la capacidad reflexiva y de investigación, las tres principales características necesarias para un estudiante virtual, pues la ausencia de la figura del profesor requiere más compromiso del alumno. Otra consideración mencionada por Benítez (2000), es que: "… no en todos los casos, los estudiantes a distancia … cuentan con capital cultural acorde a ese mundo de lo virtual para su actuación académica". En el caso de México, y en general toda Hispanoamérica, existe una multiculturalidad no sólo entre países, sino al interior de cada uno, teniendo no sólo población mestiza-hispanohablante, sino también grupos indígenas que, dependiendo del país, representan cantidades más o menos importantes de población. Por tanto, al hablar de un cambio de actitud en la manera de enseñar, habrá que tomar en cuenta esta diversidad cultural en los países, pues no sólo se deberá tomar en cuenta el modelo occidental de profesor-orador–alumno, ya que en dichas comunidades indígenas existen métodos tradicionales de enseñanza de los que se puede aprender y retomar aspectos que mejoren el proceso de enseñanza. Por su parte, Bello (2005) menciona que "hay una enorme labor de formación de agentes educativos por llevar a cabo." Y agrega: No hay que olvidar que la mayoría de los maestros y profesores somos analfabetos funcionales en el nuevo espacio social, ni que la didáctica del entorno virtual todavía no ha dado sus primeros pasos.Por tanto, un entrenamiento intensivo para los educadores es algo necesario en el campo de educación en línea, pero siempre recordando que las nuevas tendencias, o los nuevos cambios tecnológicos, son resultado de cambios sociales profundos y deben ser tratados como tales. Efectivamente es necesario un entrenamiento técnico para los docentes en modalidad virtual, pero también es imperativo estructurar entrenamientos pedagógicos y sociales en los mismos, para promover el buen uso de las nuevas herramientas, de las nuevas tendencias y así aprovechar el ímpetu colaborativo que se genera en las nuevas generaciones. Integrar a los alumnos en momentos clave del proceso educativo y no sólo verlos como receptores pasivos de información con breves destellos de participación, es el principal reto de la educación virtual, y es en este momento de la virtualidad, apoyados en las tendencias tecnológicas y sociales de colaboración que los responsables de la educación virtual deben tomar una iniciativa para que el sector educativo sea tomado en cuenta y no solamente el de entretenimiento o comercial. Un verdadero compromiso por parte de los educadores impulsará a su vez un compromiso de los tecnólogos por mejorar la calidad de las herramientas y metodologías para el fomento y desarrollo de la educación en línea. Conclusiones La educación en línea tiene necesidades específicas debido a la relación tan estrecha que mantiene con las nuevas tecnologías, no solamente sirviéndose de ellas, sino que está basada en las mismas. Desde el momento de creación de Internet hasta nuestros días, diversas barreras sociales se han derrumbado, permitiendo el acceso a la Red de mucha más gente de la que se tenía pensado, por lo que el perfil demográfico del usuario de Internet se ha diversificado. Uno de los sectores donde ha existido un desarrollo limitado es la educación en línea, debido a ciertos prejuicios sostenidos por educadores tradicionales y estudiantes, sin embargo, el movimiento conocido como Web 2.0 nos da la oportunidad de desarrollar nuevos sistemas y métodos para la educación en línea, aprovechando las capacidades de interacción desarrolladas en los últimos años. La explosión de sitios sociales, donde la gente comparte información y conocimientos, promueve una nueva tendencia hacia la creación de una inteligencia común y colectiva, creada por y para los usuarios. Esta desmitificación del profesor como un gurú indiscutible promueve el aprendizaje colaborativo tan deseado por diversas corrientes la pedagogía virtual, y debe ser aprovechada y tomada en cuenta para los nuevos modelos y métodos de educación virtual. Bibliografía Arcos. E. (2005). Lo que el Web 2.0 no es. 10 de Septiembre de 2005. Disponible en: http://alt1040.com/archivo/2005/09/10/lo-que-el-web-20-no-es/ Bello, R. (2005). Educación Virtual: Aulas Sin Paredes. Consultado en 2005. Disponible en: http://www.educar.org/articulos/educacionvirtual.asp Benítez, R. (2000). La educación virtual. Desafío para la construcción de culturas e identidades. 2000. Disponible en: http://investigacion.ilce.edu.mx/panel_control/doc/c37laeducacionvirtualq.pdf British Educational Communications and Technology Agency (2006). Web 2.0 – what might it mean for developers? 20 de septiembre, 2006. Disponible en: http://industry.becta.org.uk/display.cfm?resID=20065 Carvin A. (2006). The Semantic Web and the Online Educational Experience. Learning.now. 3 de noviembre de 2006. Disponible en: http://www.pbs.org/teachersource/learning.now/2006/11/the_semantic_web_and_the_onlin.html De la Torre, A. (2006). Web Educativa 2.0. Revista Electrónica de Tecnología Educativa. Número 20. Enero 2006. Disponible en: http://www.uib.es/depart/gte/gte/edutec-e/revelec20/anibal20.htm De la Torre, A. (2006). Definición de Web 2.0. Bitácora de Aníbal de la Torre. 12 de abril 2006. Disponible en: http://www.adelat.org/index.php?title=conceptos_clave_en_la_web_2_0_y_iii&more=1&c=1&tb=1&pb=1 De Vicente, J. L. (2005). Inteligencia colectiva en la Web 2.0. Elástico.net. 22 de septiembre, 2005. Disponible en: http://www.elastico.net/archives/005717.html E-Health Insider (2006). Web 2.0 could be used in health e-learning. E-Health Insider. 1 de septiembre, 2006. Disponible en: http://www.e-health-insider.com/news/item.cfm?ID=2101 Graham, P. (2005). Web 2.0. Noviembre, 2005. Disponible en: http://www.paulgraham.com/web20.html Hall, R. (2006). "Delivering What Students say They Want On-Line: Towards Academic Participation in the Enfranchisement of e-Learners?" The Electronic Journal of e-Learning Volume 4 Issue 1, pp 25-32. Disponible en: http://www.ejel.org/volume-4/v4-i1/hall-richard.pdf Hinchcliffe, D. (2006). The State of Web 2.0. Dion Hincliffe’s Web 2.0 blog. 2 de abril, 2006. Disponible en: http://web2.wsj2.com/the_state_of_web_20.htm Kamel Boulos, M., Maramba, I., Wheeler, S. (2006). Wikis, blogs and podcasts: a new generation of Web-based tools for virtual collaborative clinical practice and education. BMC Medical Education. 2006. Disponible en: http://www.biomedcentral.com/1472-6920/6/41 MacManus, R. & Porter, J. (2005). Web 2.0 for Designers. Digital Web Magazine. Mayo 4, 2005. Disponible en: http://www.digital-web.com/articles/web_2_for_designers/ Martínez, D. (2006). Web 2.0: los usuarios toman Internet. Deutsche welle. 18 de octubre, 2006. Disponible en: http://www.dw-world.de/dw/article/0,2144,2207941,00.html Netcraft (2006). Web Server Survey. Netcraft. 1 de noviembre, 2006. Disponible en: http://news.netcraft.com/archives/2006/11/01/november_2006_web_server_survey.html O’Reilly, T. (2005). What is Web 2.0. Design Patterns and Bussiness Models for the Next Generation of Software. Sitio web O’Reilly. 30 de septiembre, 2005. Disponible en: http://www.oreillynet.com/pub/a/oreilly/tim/news/2005/09/30/what-is-web-20.html Reuters at C|Net News (2006). Italy Investigating Google over bullying video. November 25th, 2006. Disponible en: http://news.com.com/Italy+investigating+Google+over+bullying+video/2100-1030_3-6138243.html Putland, G. (2006). Blogs, Wikis, RSS and there's more? Web 2.0 on the march. Education.au. 1 de septiembre, 2006. Disponible en: http://www.educationau.edu.au/jahia/Jahia/home/pid/337 Santamaría G. F. (2005). Herramientas colaborativas para la enseñanza. Usando tecnologías web: weblogs, redes sociales, wikis, Web 2.0. Gabinetedeinformatica.net. Octubre 2005. Disponible en: http://gabinetedeinformatica.net/descargas/herramientas_colaborativas2.pdf Singel, R. (2006). Are You Ready for Web 2.0? Wired NewsTorkington, N. 2006. Disponible en: http://radar.oreilly.com/archives/2006/05/more_on_our_web_20_service_mar.html Styles. C. (2006). How Web 2.0 will change history. Assembly of Museums of Australia education group. 27 de agosto, 2006. Disponible en: http://maeg.textdriven.com/?p=60 Tintaya, E. (2002). Desafíos y fundamentos de educación virtual. 2002. Disponible en: http://www.monografias.com/trabajos13/educvirt/educvirt.shtml Torres, A. (2006). Cómo la Web 2.0 puede ayudar a revolucionar la Educación. 5 de diciembre de 2006. Disponible en: http://www.elmorrocotudo.cl/admin/render/noticia/6723 Usolab (2005). Web 2.0: los nuevos desafíos de la interfaz de usuarios. Noviembre 2005. Disponible en: http://www.usolab.com/articulos/desafios_interfaz_web_2.php Van Der Henst. C. (2005). ¿Qué es la Web 2.0? 27 de octubre de 2005. Disponible en: http://www.maestrosdelweb.com/editorial/web2/ Whitsed, N. (2006). Learning and teaching. Health Information and Libraries Journal, 2006, 23, pp.73-75. Disponible en: http://www.blackwell-synergy.com/doi/abs/10.1111/j.1471-1842.2006.00640.x Zeldman, J. (2006). Web 3.0. A List Apart, nº 210, 2006. Disponible en: http://www.alistapart.com/articles/web3point0 fase Investigar Rocio, el tutor me solicita que le incluya en esta fase los perfiles del los docentes y de los estudiantes de la Instituciòn Educativa , no se si serà posible colocar està informaciòn en la wiki . Por otro lado debemos colocar los contenidos que se van a dictar en el curso de capacitaciòn . Podriamos colocar 4 modulos , voy a colocar una pripuesta. Mònica